


Forbidden

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She'd thought about telling him a hundred times, but the game was too delectable.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



Elizabeth opened the door and blinked at Neal standing there. "Neal, what a pleasant surprise. Come in."

"Peter told me to meet him here," Neal said, stepping into the house. He took off his hat and stood just inside the door. "He didn't call you?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't." She closed the door and turned to face Neal, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I'm glad you're here now," she mumbled before kissing him.

Neal obliged her the kiss, and then pulled back. "Not here."

"Why not?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her like it was obvious. "Peter's going to be here any minute. He could walk in." He ran a hand down Elizabeth's body, tracing her waist and over the rise of her hip. "This is such a bad idea."

Elizabeth kissed him again. "That's what makes it so much fun."

The first time it happened, after they'd fucked in Neal's bed, a strange sort of guilt seemed to wash over Neal. He asked how things were with Peter, if there were problems. If there was any (other) way he could help. He talked for nearly fifteen minutes straight, and Elizabeth slowly realized that he was _nervous_. He was nervous that he was breaking up what he saw as a perfect marriage, and nervous about what Peter would do to him if he found out.

It was cute, but eventually Elizabeth had placed a finger over his lips to shut him up. "Neal, you're boring me. I love my husband, but he works all the time. I can't be expected to always wait around for when he's home and when he's ready."

"Does Peter know?" Neal had asked, his eyes wide and almost innocent.

Elizabeth just pursed her lips and let her silence do the talking.

Since then she'd been over to Neal's more times than she could count, and he had fucked her on every surface in his apartment. He acted guilty, and he probed her for more details on why she was doing this, but behind it all, she could see that gleam of enjoyment. Neal had been doing so well. He deserved something forbidden.

But they'd never done it in the Burke's home. It had always been something beyond forbidden. However, Neal was here and he was gorgeous, and she couldn't resist herself.

"But--" Neal said, and Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss.

"You can be fast," she whispered. She took a step back and hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties. She kicked them off to the side. "Are you going to say no to me, Neal?"

He smiled. "No," he said, like it was a joke. His face turned more serious and he asked, "Fast?"

"Fast," she said.

Neal took off his jacket and shoved his hands in her hair. He kissed her and Elizabeth actually felt breathless. They moved together for a few steps, Neal's mouth working against hers so hard, she could feel his teeth against her lips, biting into her, until Elizabeth was backed up against the side of the bookcase.

"Here," she said. "Right here."

Neal opened his eyes, and she could see him playing through the layout of the house. If Peter walked in, there was no way he would miss them. There'd be no excuse that could get past Peter's sharp mind.

"Now, Neal," Elizabeth said, reaching for his fly. She opened up his trousers and pulled out his cock. He was already hard for her. She grinned at him and kissed him again, climbing his body until he slipped his hands around her ass. He held her up and she was able to hook a leg over his hip just as he pushed into her.

She could get used to this. Neal pounding into her so hard that for a second Elizabeth thought they might knock the fax machine off the shelf. Gorgeous and young, and so _needy_. He hated that he couldn't have both Elizabeth _and_ Peter's approval. And not just because Peter held the keys to his relative freedom.

"Harder," Elizabeth whined, gripping Neal's shoulder tighter as she tried to keep her balance.

Neal leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, his mouth hot against her skin. He squeezed her ass and picked up the pace.

"Fuck," she muttered, sliding her hand up into his hair and pulling on it. She felt like he was splitting her in two and it was everything she asked of him and more. He always gave her more.

"El, are you -- I think I'm--" Neal sputtered. He threw his head back, his breathing loud through his teeth, and his face scrunched up as he came. He kept thrusting into her, but it wasn't the same. "Sorry," he said as he lowered her to the ground.

She kissed him. "I did say fast." Before he could even zip up, she took his hand and guided it up her skirt. His fingers easily located her clit and he displayed one of his many wicked talents.

Elizabeth watched him through half-closed eyes, taking in the concentration displayed on Neal's face; the biting of his lower lip, the furrowed brow. Was this how he looked when he was forging those bonds that (indirectly) lead him here? Was that the face behind his forgeries?

"Come on," Neal mumbled, maybe still frustrated with himself that he couldn't make her come before, or perhaps concerned that they were running out of time and Peter was walking up the front steps.

Elizabeth felt like her body was curling into itself as she leaned forward, holding Neal around the back of the neck, and came with a loud, "Ah! Ahh!"

Neal retracted his hand from beneath her skirt. He hesitated for a moment, and brought his fingers to his lips, breathing in the scent of her. He smiled, a strange sort of small, private smile, and said. "I should wash my hands. I can't talk the case with Peter when I'm smelling like you."

"You know where it is," she said, pressing one last kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He zipped up and headed upstairs. When he was out of sight, Elizabeth walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. She could see her panties lying in the middle of the floor. They might as well have been abandoned in an alley.

She knew that she should tell Neal. He wasn't the only guilty one here. But now, if she told him that Peter already knew, that he knew before that first time she went to Neal's apartment, Neal may never forgive her. She'd thought about telling him a hundred times, but the game was too delectable. Sneaking around, even if he was the only one hiding. Peter acting like nothing was going on when he'd gotten off the night before on El's stories.

Maybe the best thing to do was wait it out. Eventually, the guilt would get to Neal, and he may break down and confess. But Neal never confesses.


End file.
